Cigarettes After Sex
by relasidanfungsi
Summary: 'Kau cinta yang tidak ingin kulupakan.' –Wonpil. A Day6 Fanfiction. bxb. pairing : youngpil. mature contents, read it with your own risk. desclaimer the charas is not mine, but the story is. they belongs to their agency.


Warning : mature content! Read it with your own risk!

Thank you!

..

..

..

Younghyun menarik dasinya dengan kasar, lalu memukul kemudi dengan geram, tapi tidak hanya itu, kakinya di bawah sana menginjak pedal gas dengan gila-gilaan.

Tapi ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, agak konyol kalau ia harus mati dengan rasa marah di hatinya.

Iya, Younghyun sedang marah. Amat sangat marah. Jaehyung pemuda yang dipacarinya selama dua tahun belakang ini ternyata berselingkuh di belakangnya, tidak tanggung-tanggung selingkuhannya itu adalah temannya sendiri, meskipun tidak akrab tetapi mereka berada di lingkup pergaulan yang sama. Jika bertemu nanti pasti Younghyun tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menonjok wajahnya.

Tapi kalau Younghyun pikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan getaran lagi di hatinya saat bersama Jaehyung, ia merasa jenuh. Dan mungkin saja, mungkin saja perasaan yang ada untuk pemuda manis itu sudah lama tidak ada di hatinya.

Lantas kenapa Younghyun harus marah? Tentu saja itu masalah harga diri. Bisa-bisanya Jaehyung membodohinya dengan cara yang seperti itu setelah semua yang Younghyun lakukan untuknya. Untuk itulah tadi, Younghyun dengan berani memutuskan hubungan mereka. Meskipun Jaehyung sudah meminta maaf padanya, tapi tetap saja.. Younghyun tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan mereka, apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari sebuah hubungan jika rasa percaya itu sudah tidak ada lagi?

Younghyun menggeleng kuat, lupakan masalah itu Younghyun. Kau itu pria mapan yang dengan sekali jentikan jarimu laki-laki atau perempuan manapun pasti jatuh kepelukanmu.

Dan dari pada memikirkan hal tidak terhormat seperti itu ada baiknya kau menyetir saja dengan hati-hati pulang ke rumah, katanya pada diri sendiri dan tentu saja di dalam hati.

Tapi justru, Younghyun mengindahkan kata hatinya, ia lebih memilih untuk memutar balik kemudinya dan membawa mobilnya melawati jalanan yang sudah ia hafas betul, jalanan yang akan membawanya ke Club langganannya.

..

..

..

Suara dentuman music, orang-orang teler yang berkerumun, bau alcohol, asap rokok dan bau parfum serta keringat yang bercampur menjadi satu menyambut Younghyun ketika ia memasuki Shelter, club andalannya.

Langsung saja Younghyun menghampiri meja bar yang ada di sudut ruangan, duduk di atas kursi tinggi yang ada di sana dan akan memesan minuman keras favoritnya.

Younghyun butuh sesuatu yang keras, yang bisa membuatnya lupa pada kejadian hari ini—

"Tolong berikan aku dua gelas Crown.."

Oh ya.. minuman itu lumayan keras. Younghyun melirik pemuda yang baru saja memesan dua gelas minuman itu yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

"_Hei, do I know you_?" tanyanya pada Younghyun tanpa basa-basi.

Younghyun menggeleng kecil.

"Entahlah tapi aku seperti pernah…"

"Ini minumanmu.."

Seorang bartender menyerahkan dua gelas pesanan pemuda itu, yang mana langsung menginterupsi keduanya.

"Oke thanks."

Younghyun melupakannya begitu saja, lalu mulai memesan minuman yang sama dengan yang dipesan oleh pemuda itu.

"Tidak usah, ambil ini saja."

"Eh?"

Segelas minuman disodorkan dari arah samping Younghyun.

Saat Younghyun berbalik, itu pemuda yang tadi. Younghyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"_I do remember you Kang Younghyun, right_?"

"_What_? _How you know_.."

"Wonpil. Namaku Wonpil, ingat?"

Otak Younghyun yang canggih itu mencari-cari daftar nama orang-orang yang pernah ia ketahui tapi..

"Hanlim, yah sekitar sepuluh Tahun yang lalu?" Wonpil memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha membantu Younghyun mengingat.

"_Wait_." Younghyun mempersempit ingatannya, Hanlim.. tempatnya bersekolah dulu..

"Kelas PE? Bola yang kau lempar."

"Ahhh!" Younghyun menepuk tangannya, karena jelas ia sudah mengingat. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengingatku? Padahal itu…"

"Well.." Wonpil mengendikkan bahunya.

Bagaimana Wonpil bisa lupa saat Younghyun yang waktu itu adalah crush-nya tidak sengaja melempar bola dan mengenai kepalanya kemudian dengan panik mengangkat Wonpil ke ruang kesehatan. Dengan mengingatnya saja Wonpil selalu berhasil merona.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Pertanyaan bernada canggung yang diajukan Younghyun membuat Wonpil mengerutkan keningnya, memang salah kalau dia ada di sini? Wonpil itu pria dewasa yang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk hidupnya, termasuk berada di club malam seperti ini.

"Eh, maksudku.. duduk dulu." Younghyun mengangguk ke arah kursi tinggi yang satu lagi.

"Oke."

"Boleh kuminum?" Younghyun menunjuk gelas minuman yang dijulurkan Wonpil tadi.

"Silahkan.."

Seketika rasa panas alcohol memenuhi tenggorokan Younghyun, tapi tidak buruk, itu sudah biasa.

"Hari ini benar-benar buruk.."

"Eung?"

"Eh, maaf.."

"Tidak apa, cerita saja." Wonpil berucap santai lalu mengangguk ke arah bartender untuk memesan minuman sekali lagi.

"Ada apa? Pekerjaan?"

Younghyun menggeleng.

"Lalu? Baru putus?"

Pertanyaan Wonpil itu membuat Younghyun sekali lagi meneguk minuman di depannya dengan wajah memberengu, hal itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban baginya.

"Kalau begitu, sama. Aku juga." Kata Wonpil lagi.

"Wah? Kebetulan kalau begitu."

"Yup!" Wonpil mengangguk, kenyataannya memang seperti itu, mantan pacarnya terlalu pengecut untuk jujur tentang hubungan mereka pada keluarganya.

Wonpil menjangkau minuman di atas meja, mengingatnya lagi membuat Wonpil ingin lupa saja pada dunia.

"Tunggu."

Younghyun mengangkat tangannya memanggil bartender. Crown memang keras, tapi karena pada dasarnya toleransi tubuhnya pada alcohol cukup tinggi jadilah ia memesan satu botol vodka.

"Kau gila?" Wonpil melotot kaget.

"Well, yeah? Mari melupakan sejenak masalah kita."

Wonpil yang tadinya hendak menolak, mengurungkan niatnya, benar, ia datang kemari tentu saja untuk melupakan masalahnya sejenak, bertemu Younghyun itu adalah bonus.

..

..

..

Vodka di dalam botol sudah nyaris tandas, tapi kesadaran Younghyun masih cukup bagus, sementara Wonpil di sisinya sudah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Mengapa waktu di sekolah kau selalu menghindariku?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau masih tidak memaafkanku karena lemparan bolaku ya?"

Setengah teler Wonpil mengangkat kepalanya menatap Younghyun, "_You think_?"

"Tiap kali aku mau minta maaf, kau selalu lari dariku."

Tau-tau Wonpil tertawa. "Bagaimana aku tidak lari, aku menyukaimu bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melihat wajahku yang merona?"

"Kau apa?

"Ups.." Wonpil menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

Meskipun masih penasaran tapi sepertinya Wonpil tidak mau membahasnya lagi, jadilah Younghyun juga tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Kau tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan, Younghyun?"

"Hmm?"

"Tau tidak?"

"Aku tidak tau."

Wonpil jelas sudah mabuk, Younghyun tau itu. Ia pasti akan meracau yang tidak-tidak..

"Aku sedang bertanya-tanya… apakah bibirmu terasa menakjubkan seperti yang terlihat?"

Younghyun tersedak…yang benar saja…

"Wonpil?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencaritahunya sendiri?"

_Shit_.

Itu barulah permulaan ketika Wonpil menarik dasinya yang longgar dan langsung mencium bibir Younghyun, mengecapnya dan memberinya jilatan-jilatan kecil dengan ujung lidahnya.

Rasa pahit alcohol tentu saja yang lebih dominan, tapi ada rasa lain yang Wonpil rasakan.. rasa yang benar-benar terasa seperti Younghyun, karena itulah Wonpil semakin memiringkan kepalanya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mengecap rasa Younghyun di bibirnya.

"_Shit_ Wonpil, _you'll regret it in the morning._."

"Nah, _I wont_! _Wanna fuck_?

Younghyun tidak bodoh untuk mengiyakan, tapi ia juga tidak cukup pintar untuk menolak.

Setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja bar, ia menarik kasar tangan Wonpil yang berjalan linglung di belakangnya meninggalkan Shelter.

..

..

..

Younghyun pusing sendiri, tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram kemudi berusaha berkonsentrasi.. ia tidak sedang marah, jeez! Ia bahkan berada jauh dari kata itu..

Ia pusing karena, sialan celananya sesak sekali. Adik kecilnya di bawah sana sudah meronta untuk dibebaskan, birahinya jelas sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.. tapi tidak ia harus menahannya sedikit lagi.. ia sudah berada di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya..

"Ahh.."

Ditambah suara desahan Wonpil di kursi penumpang.

Anak itu sibuk sendiri menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana, jelas sekali kalau Wonpil juga sudah dikuasi nafsu.. tapi berbeda dengan Younghyun yang harus menahannya…

"Ahh.."

"Wonpil, _could you please stop_?"

"No! Oh my god Kang.. aku tidak bias lagi! apakah masih jauh?"

"Sebentar lagi, shit."

Saat memasuki pelataran parker apartemen tempatnya tinggal, Younghyun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan serampangan. Biar saja, lagipula ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tidak ada yang akan memergoki mereka..

"Younghyun.."

Dengan satu gerakan Younghyun menarik tuas d bawah kursinya, seketika kursi kemudi itu mundur kebelakang dan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk mengangkat Wonpil ke atas pangkuannya.

"_You, son of bitch_.."

Tapi Wonpil membungkamnya dengan ciuman panas di bibir.

Tangan Younghyun tidak tinggal diam, membuka resleting celana yang ia kenakan dan meloloskan kemaluannya yang terasa sesak dan bisa meledak kapan saja, sementara Wonpil membantunya membuka kancing kemeja dan melepas dasi yang melilit leher Younghyun.

"_This is gonna be so hard_.."

"_I know_.."

"_Shit_ Wonpil.."

Younghyun merem melek keenakan saat merasakan tangan Wonpil meremas kemaluannya yang berkedut…

"Jangan membuatku keluar dulu.."

"_I know_.." tapi tangan Wonpil semakin bergerak cepat dengan gerakan naik turun.

Younghyun melenguh dan berusaha meredamnya dengan menggigit leher Wonpil kuat.

"Hei, kau ini vampire atau apa!" protes Wonpil karena merasakan gigi Younghyun di lehernya.

"_Fas..Faster_..aahhh.."

"Kukira kau tidak mau keluar lebih dulu.." Wonpil mengerling pada Younghyun, tangannya terasa lengket karena cairan Younghyun.

"_F-fuck_."

"_Yes we'll do_."

"No, aku tidak punya lube dan kondom, kalau kau mau bersabar, ayo ke apartemenku saja."

"Nah.." Wonpil merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan satu buah kondom dari sana."

"_Still_.."

Wonpil menatap Younghyun, mengangkat tangan itu dan memasukkan kelima jemarinya ke dalam mulut lalu menjilatnya dengan sensual "Ini cukup."

"_Fuck_, pasti akan sakit sekali."

"Nah, _I don't care._. ahhh.."

Saat satu jari Younghyun memasukinya, terasa aneh tapi Wonpil masih bisa menoleransinya.

Younghyun menambahkan satu. Kali ini dua, Wonpil hanya mencengkram pundak Younghyun kuat. Mulutnya terbuka karena sensasi asing dan nikmat ia dapatkan dari lubangnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Satu lagi, dan kali ini tiga.

Wonpil nyaris gila. Apalagi Younghyun melakukan gerakan menyodok yang membuat Wonpil tersedak sekaligus keenakan.

"Ah..ahh.."

"Sssstt.. jangan terlalu ribut."

Dan Wonpil tertawa.. "memangnya siapa yang akan memergoki kita?"

"Satpam gedung? Mereka selalu berkeliling.. hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Younghyun bergerak tidak nyaman saat Wonpil merangkak turun dan berlutut di atas karpet mobil yang sempit, ia hendak protes tapi begitu merasakan hangatnya rongga mulut Wonpil yang melingkupi kepala penisnya, protesannya berubah menjadi rintihan penuh kenikmatan.

"Wonpil, ah.. ahh! Ah!" ia menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang saat Wonpil memainkan lidahnya pada bagian kepala kemaluannya..

Satu hisapan kuat dari Wonpil dan Younghyun mendapatkannya. Lagi.

Tapi kali ini lebih hebat dari sebelumnya, pandangannya memutih, nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan, rasa nikmat itu datang dan pergi secepat matanya berkedip, tetapi sisa-sisa rasa nikmat itu masih tergambar jelas di kepalanya tapi itu tidak akan pernah cukup—

Wonpil kembali merangkak naik ke atas pangkuan Younghyun dan langsung menciumnya, memberikan kesempatan pada Younghyun untuk merasakan rasa dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangkat sedikit bokongnya untuk melorotkan celana yang ia kenakan dan memposisikan dirinya sendiri di atas kemaluan Younghyun.

"Memangnya kau sudah siap?"

Wonpil mengangguk, tetapi ia menggeleng.

Tapi Younghyun tidak peduli dan mulai memasukinya dengan perlahan, membuatnya mendesis keenakan ketika dinding-dinding anus Wonpil memijat penisnya dengan ketat. Wonpil kembali tercekat, ia merasakan penuh dan sakit di bawah sana. Tangannya yang buta mencari-cari Younghyun, tangannya itu berhasil menelusup ke balik punggung Younghyun lalu menancapkan kukunya di sana tiap kali Younghyun mulai bergerak di bawah sana.

Satu hentakan bersamaan dengan satu cakaran di punggungnya.

Satu hentakan keras, Wonpil menangis berteriak nyaring.

Satu lagi, Wonpil menyerah, ia memilih menikmati rasa sakitnya. Di dalam hatinya Wonpil menyemangati dirinya bahwa rasa sakit ini tidak akan lama, rasa sakit ini hanya sebentar saja—

Younghyun yang memangkunya terengah, ia masih berusaha mencari titik itu dengan menghentak perlahan—satu hentakan lagi dan pekikan nikmat Wonpil menjawabnya.

Di sana.

Ia terus bergerak mengenai titik itu. kadang pelan, kadang ia melakukannya dengan kasar. Tidak peduli pada posisinya yang tidak nyaman karena memangku Wonpil. Ia terus saja bergerak, memberikan Wonpil kenikmatan dan mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Young—ahh. Ahh. Ahh.."

"Ya Wonpil..sebentar lagi. tung-tunggu."

Gerakan pinggulnya yang brutal membuat Wonpil terhentak naik turun sembari mendesah nikmat, badan mobil bergoyang, benda-benda di atas dashboard ada beberapa yang berjatuhan tapi tidak ada yang mempedulikannya..

Tangan Younghyun menjangkau penis Wonpil, meremasnya naik turun menambahkan kenikmatan bagi Wonpil di bawahnya.

Wonpil datang lebih dulu dengan desahan panjang yang nyaring, Younghyun menyusulnya (lagi) tidak lama kemudian dengan geraman tertahan yang teredam di telinga Wonpil.

Dada mereka yang tidak berlapis kain saling bersentuhan.

Younghyun yang terengah mengangkat Wonpil, melepas penyatuan mereka di bawah sana, membiarkan Wonpil menikmati sisa orgasmenya dengan kepala terkulai di pundaknya.

"Mau menginap di tempatku?"

"Nu'uh.. ayo ke pantai.."

..

..

..

Tepat pukul tiga pagi ketika mobil yang dikendarai Younghyun terparkir di bibir pantai.

Samar-samar alunan suara music dari radio terdengar..

Younghyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil dengan mata tertutup, mungkin ia tertidur.. tapi ketika mendengar suara pemantik dari sisinya,Younghyun membuka mata dan melirik Wonpil yang sedang menyulut sebatang rokok yang terapit di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Merokok tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu."

Wonpil hanya meliriknya, memegang batang rokoknya di sela antara jari telunjuk dan Wonpilgah sebelum menghembuskan asapnya ke wajah Younghyun yang langsung terbatuk.

"Wonpil!"

"_You try it_."

"_No, thanks_."

"Sekali saja?"

Ditatap seperti itu, mana bisa Younghyun menolak.

"_Honestly, it's not that bad_…"

Dan Wonpil tertawa, sebelum kembali menghisap rokok dan menghembuskannya keluar melewati jendela.. ia menatap asap rokok yang menghilang bersama angin laut.

"Cigarettes After Sex."

"Hmm?"

Younghyun mengangguk ke arah radio di dashboard yang sedang memutar lagu Crush by Cigarettes After Sex..

"Oh…"

"Kau ingin membawa ini kemana?"

"Hmmm.."

"_Is it just one night stand, or_…"

Wonpil berbalik menatap Younghyun lama, tepat di mata, "_I.. ugh, let's not meet again, can we_?"

Younghyun melepas tatapannya dari Wonpil dan menatap jauh keluar ke arah laut di malam hari..

"_Yes, we can_.." sahutnya pelan.

..

Younghyun tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa tertidur, tapi ketika ia bangun matahari sudah terbit dan Wonpil sudah tidak ada di sampingnya..

_Without saying goodbye_..

Kecuali sebungkus rokok yang tersisa setengah dan sebuah pemantik di atas dashboard.. Younghyun menghela nafasnya, jadi memang harus berakhir sampai di sini saja..

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terselip di bawah bungkus rokok..

'**Kau cinta yang tidak ingin kulupakan**.' –Wonpil

Begitu tertulis di sana.

Younghyun tersenyum miring. Sebelum mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan meninggalkan bibir pantai.

Tangannya yang bebas menjangkau sebatang rokok lalu menjepitnya di antara bibirnya, tanpa menyalakannya.

Ps: **come and find me, I know you can..**

..

..

..


End file.
